pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... I know some people that are like that and it's really scary. Like, ugh, can you just not please... OU! OU! BABOU? PROUD FAMILY AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG LIZZIE MCGUIRE SO WEIRD! SONNY WITH A CHANCE SO RANDOM! Yeah, I'd give up at that point... >:O ... :; ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh yeaaaah... -_-" GOD CAN HE JUST GO SNORT??? PLEASE???? SO RANDOM! IT'S A PARTY GET DOWN! and Mackenzie Falls I'LL BE YOUR HERO~ <3 YES LET'S PRAY TO THE KING OF ALL COSMOS THAT SOME PEOPLE WILL HAVE A BIT OF THEIR SANITY LEFT LOL :; IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST EMOTE EVER~!!!!!!! it can mean so many things for so many situations This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD I HATE HIM. DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM BUT I HATE HIM. IS THAT A REFERENCE FROM THE SHOW ITSELF OR SOMETHING, LOL cause in the show, mckenzie falls, they always have a really snorty pause before saying the name, and they STARE DIRECTLY INTO THE CAMERA. LIKE, OU? OU. Did your dog just die? :; I JUST TEXTED MY MOM SNEGON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He can go snort... OHH, WHAT? I looked at one of Muppet's pages but I didn't see anything with a random, comma, so ou. AW, CRAP! I think my car just got towed! :; LOL YEAH she kept saying "well, snort" LIKE THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH I SAW LOL. My character My character My character and, k AHA! FUNNY! My laptop broke on the plane ride to my trip! :; LOL Yeah she can be really rad most of the time. I THINK I DID ACTUALLY LOL But I think she just didn't say anything about it so OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Like, *notices that random space down just for the "and,"* "k" GOD. It's so random... SO RANDOM! Your dog just puked on the floor :; YEAH SHE WAS LIKE "k" totally ignored it, probably figured I was just being stupid again snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SO FAR, SO GREAT! k GOD THAT BETHANY THE CAT THING bethany's blaster MY VERY OWN BLASTER SHADOW CASTER, DARKNESS BLASTER Usually she sends the really random messages first, like, "I WANNA BITE YOU" or something else really weird like "This guy on the bus smells. Like, real bad." and then I send stupid responses like "OU! OH! ono" yeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) HIS NAME ISN'T EVEN STEVENSON, SO W-H-A-T eggs ZOO RACE IS THE BEST GAME EVER CREATURE PARTY AWFUL MUSIC NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST god yeaaaah that smell,, hhh...... OH NOOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't find it annoying necessarily, just... why say it so much? I don't even. EGGS! DELICIOUS CHICKEN POOP! foodfihgt <3 PRISCILLA THE PIG SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH It's a combination of a lot of weird things... ehhhh... two dots equals love.., This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's really random and out of nowhere, too... hm. BACKPACK! BACKPACK! Time to take out our handy dandy- NOTEBOOK! Eggs make you think of rotten banana peels? Hein. I actually don't know what that two dots thing is from... WHAAAA. GOD, OF COURSE, I OBVIOUSLY DO! u 2 ;) <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAAAAP! Boots the Monkey. I mean, they smell like eggs to me... devilled eggs, but OU! P-U! Well, then... snegon... JUST THERE. STARING INTO YOUR SOUL. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) THE HAPPY MEAL WITH THE PICKET FENCE TEETH. UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE! DESPICABLE ME MINIONS X DORA. <3 I guess that's kind of what one would wear... I think I know which flat cap you're talking about though, so ou. I always just imagine an old guy with a dark brown, old leather jacket, a graph sheet shirt underneath and a cane... "SAVVY SWIMMER" LOL I didn't want to just say "swimming" so... SAVVY SWIMMER ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I THINK IT WOULD BE, TOO! Lots of minions, lots of love~ <3 WH- paws and strider twerking on each other's hands while wearing each other's fursuits Oh, wow. IT'S ALL IN THE DEVILED EGGS!!!! THE WORD SAVVY IS BOO'FUL I LOVE IT mainly because captain jack sparrow BUT SAVVY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT A LOVELY WAY TO CARRY ON A CONVERSATION, HUH? christopher zilo and mwah twerking on each other's armpits while wearing salt and pepper shaker costumes deviled eggs are pretty, SAVVY! SAWY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ... Hey. You a'ight? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:11, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, soz... I was just wondering because you're usually on but snegon. MEGAN! zetis all around zeti uprising This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You're, dear :) MEGAN THE SNEGAN what would a snegan or snegon even BE LOL Yeah, there's Zorcher (or Zaratch, like a scratch AHA? BECAUSE HE SCRATCHED VALDUS, FUNNY!), the daddy, and then Zuasi. I don't know if I like Zorcher or Zaratch more... oui!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like a nickname sombody would give to another person. Like, "Oh, god, there's Snegan Megan... GOD, I HATE THAT CHICK!" Yeah, it is supposed to be like Scorcher then! Ya smarty-poo AHHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOTTA GO GET IN A TUBE TOP tube socks OBVIOUSLY!! REBELLIOUS SONS GO WOOTWOOT!!!!!falmea god hista hista falmeay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) tube socks are just grand SHE'S SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE w00t what ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CREATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) no :( but i do know which song you're talking about where it's just randomly CREAATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON godddd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) COIN THE COUGAR..... ...WINS!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL Yes, Hannah? THREEE... TWOOOO...... OOOOOOONE.... GOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "pears over a table" PEARS rotten pears //random rhino sound// //cutscene changes// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SNAPPLES Wanna end a cutscene in an awful game? Perhaps you should try, It isn't really oh, it's just a picture of him. But like, why him, why me, why now... the file name, though, is great. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) kepps you hanging on the edge of your seat, Yeeeaaaah... EVERYTHING ABOUT ZOO RACE IS GRAND, OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "kepps" "peps' KK OOOH CHICKY MOMOM i love zoo ras it vrir god i wnan play it ags3in <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) my spelling's just impeccable, dear TOOO LOOONG CAN YOU FEEEL IIIIT?! 7ever, more like it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC)